


Red Force

by cheesyjohnny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Childhood Friends, M/M, Outer Space, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyjohnny/pseuds/cheesyjohnny
Summary: After a long battle with the Red Force, Yixing is taken captive and brainwashed to fight back against his brothers who are trying to save him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was deeply inspired by the Power MV.

The morning's are always dull within the Azure Station. There was no sun, no large star to give light throughout the parts of space where the Azure citizens traveled through as the Station went across new galexies, discovered new planets and stars, and hid from their opposing enemy, the Red Force.

But no such star like the sun was there. No unique ball of burning fire that gave tremendous light which made things grow, gave things  _life._

The usual morning alarm alerts everyone to wake up and begin their morning routine before everyone went to work, no matter what age, everyone worked in areas that were age and skill appropriate. 

The routine consisted of waking up, taking a shower, putting on a bland blue uniform that everyone must wear, eating in the cafeteria where you are grouped by age, and then it was off to work.

Work was a ten hour day for adults but hours lowered for the ones who were younger. Every person was sectioned off when they hit five years old to be trained for a specific field of work. They left their families at that age yet were trained to be on their own those five year which prepared them for that time when they finally left home.

Fields consisted of cooking in the cafeteria for other citizens and the higher ups, teaching children, Station mantinence, doctors, as well as so much more. But the Azure Station's Special Force was the most important. 

Every kid dreamed of being sectioned into the Special Force because of the people they looked up to, the ones who they admired the most. But it wasn't easy after they had been assigned to their troops.

At noon, everyone filed into the cafeteria for lunch and went back to work until six where they ate dinner, cleaned up, and were allowed free time until ten before it was lights out in every block until the next day started. 

Life in the Azure Station is very ordered but also a place of dreams. Outsiders from all around the universe wanted to board the vast Station they had heard about since they were very young, but not everyone was allowed on. 

Life wasn't easy nor necessarily hard. It was peaceful and no one complained because it is what everyone knows it to be, ever since the Station was first made almost fifty years ago but grew and grew until it was a massive paradise. 

But it was also a place a certain force wanted to destroy completely.


	2. One

With the usual morning alarm ringing throughout the blocks of the Azure Station, a boy reluctantly gets up to begin the morning routine. He's done it so many times that he could still be sleeping and do it perfectly.

With the blue uniform on, no wrinkles or blemishes, it was then time to head to the cafeteria for breakfast where he'd meet his friends before they went to work together.

Everyday they spent time with each other. At the table to eat, the Special Force where they had all met for the first time at five years old, and when it was recreational time before they had to part ways to go back to their ordered rooms for the night.

With one last uniform check, the boy left his room, the door sliding open to let him pass before closing and locking with a beeping sound. 

He doesn't acknowledge the people going the same way, he was too tired to even talk due to being up almost all night thinking. Work that day was to blame. 

The boy was always the first of his friends to sit at their assigned table after getting a tray of somewhat bland food that was dished out. Everyone had to eat the same thing and they had to eat all of it as no one was allowed to be picky or go hungry.

Just as the boy bites into his toast, the sound of trays slamming on the table in front him notify that his friends had arrived. 

"What are we doing today?" One of his friends says to another.

"I don't really know. The Master Sergeant said us nine are doing something important, whatever that means," the other replies. 

"Sehun, do you know?" This question diverts the boy's attention from his toast to his two friends who had sat across from him.

"Beats me," Sehun shrugs before going back to his breakfast.

The others begin to occupy the table once they arrived and gotten their trays, discussing what the 'important mission' could possibly mean. 

The bell goes off after thirty minutes, signaling that breakfast was over and it was time to go to work. Putting their trays through a window to be taken care of, the group makes their way to the large lift which would take them to the training facility floors down. 

Once the lift comes to a stop, they get off and wait in front of the metal doors where their handprint is scanned on a monitor and if it blinks green, they are allowed to pass through. Red, the doors immediately shut. There was no way to sneak in for there where motion detectors. It only allowed the person who was scanned to enter and if there was any other movement that was detected close to the door, it would shut. It was very time consuming but it was meant to keep citizens safe. 

The arsenal was a floor down but the security was so tight that multiple scans were needed to enter. Only the higher-ups and those specifically selected were allowed to enter. Safety was the first priority and it was to prevent weapons from being stolen by citizens and enemies who might have secretly boarded the Station.

After everyone entered the training facility, the first thing was to put on the training uniforms then stand in line to be counted before they would separate into different sections depending on their skill.

The Sergeant Major walks into the room and stands in front of the line that had formed. His subordinate uses a device to make sure all their underlings were preset as they did roll call. 

Baekhyun, who was to Sehun's left, squeaks when the Sergeant Major was walking down the rows and stops in front of him to examine his uniform that appears to be wrinkly.

"Byun!" The large man yells with a booming voice.

"Yes, sir!" Baekhyun straightens up, but there was fear present in his eyes.

"Since you think it's appropriate to wear a wrinkly uniform when clothing must be kept looking sharp and pristine at all times, you're working extra hard today and will not leave at the scheduled time. Understand, boy?" the man had gotten close to the small boy's face who tried not to cower back in fear.

"Yes, sir. I completely understand," Baekhyun says, just loud enough to be heard. 

The frighting man steps back and continues on until there was no one else to yell at. The soldiers were dismissed after roll call but the nine friends were pulled aside by the Master Sergeant who they were supposed to follow god knows where. 

"Today, it is time to awaken your powers," The man says, placing his hand on a machine to scan it after they reached an unfamiliar door which opened once the screen lit up with fluorescent green. 

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Junmyeon asks. 

"What I mean is this," He steps aside to let them see what was behind that door. 

There were nine, crystalline orbs placed in cases, each glowing a different color with a powerful aura that radiated off of them.

"From this day on, you nine are the Azure Station's Elite Force."


	3. Two

"From this day on, you nine are the Azure Station's Elite Force," The Master Sergeant says.

“How are we? We’re nothing special,” Kyungsoo speaks up.

”But you are,” The man replies. “Before you were born, there was a prophecy that twelve people would inherit powers beyond our knowledge and universe. Those people are you, but we have only found nine so far. The first to prove that the prophecy was right, was you, Minseok.”

”Me?” Minseok points to himself.

”Yes, you were the first to be born with the power. After that, it was Junmyeon and so on,” He says. “There were supposed to be twelve of you. We’re not sure if the philosopher read the prophecy wrong but we are missing three. Maybe they were born in a different galaxy, we do not know.”

”So you’re saying that we are special basically,” Sehun says. “That’s impossible. ‘Magical powers’ are impossible.”

”That’s what we all thought in the beginning but it was proven ten years later,” He replies. “We must start on your special training before it’s too late. Everyone, scan your hand and then I’ll discuss the process.”

All nine were a bit hesitant before complying. After they were scanned into the system, they stood in front of the orbs that were placed in a circle and waited for further instruction. The Master Sergeant ordered them to stand in front of a certain orb with a different color and were told to place their hand over their orb, to be able to connect with it.

”Clear all your thoughts but focus your attention on your orb.  _Feel_ what your orb is trying to tell you. Once it does, tell it in  your mind that you want to be accepted. You will know you have been accepted when you’ll feel something. I don’t know what that’ll be but you will know when it happens.” 

Each of them places their hand on their orb and closes their eyes. It was quiet and no one was allowed to speak until it was over.

Sehun who had closed his eyes, opens them again to watch the other eight who were deeply concentrated. 

“Sehun, close your eyes. This has to be done or it’s over for us,” the man said once he catches Sehun looking at the others.

The youngest grumbles before closing his eyes again, ridding his mind of thoughts. There was nothing for quite some time, Sehun almost quitting right there before he heard something—a small voice.

” _Oh Sehun, a child prophesied to hold the power of wind. Will you accept me?”_

_”... Yes.”_

_”Good luck, Oh Sehun.”_

There was this strange, almost powerful feeling that took over Sehun’s body. It was cold yet also warm, but somewhat comforting in a way. 

A sharp pain on his hand causes Sehun to open his eyes and he looks down to see a design ingrained in black on the back of his hand.

Sehun looks around to see his friends looking around at each other with wide eyes. They point to a different design they all supported in their own hand. This marked them as carriers of their power.

“Congratulations. You all have been accepted and now hold the power of the Exoplanet that was destroyed hundreds of years ago,” the Master Sergeant says. “You’ve learned about the planet in school if I remember correctly.”

“What now?” Chanyeol asks.

”We will start with unlocking your power. It won’t be easy but eventually you all will be able to control it,” the man replies.

”Will we die?” Yixing asks.

”There is a possibility,” He says. “But don’t worry, I’ve known you all since each of you were born and I know for a fact that you’ll be able to control it without a problem.”

“How can you be so sure? I don’t want to die just because some strange power I’ve received could kill me,” Sehun scoffs. 

“Please just trust me on this,” the Master Sergeant tells them. “But enough chit-chat, we have to start your training.”

They follow the man to the training room but they take a different turn and go to another door, one the Master Sergeant called the ‘Special Training Room’ where they would spend their days harnessing their powers. 

“We will start with the oldest and move down to the youngest. Minseok, please stand in the middle here and hold out your hand. I want you to imagine ice, frost, imagine the cold.”

Minseok steps forward and stands in front of the group. He holds out his hand and concentrates hard on the task given to him. The older imagines ice and the feeling of when he’s cold. A misty, sky blue light forms in his mind and there was a chilling feeling in his palm. 

His friends gasp which makes him open his eyes, seeing swirls of frost in his palm. A smile makes its way to his face—Minseok had unlocked his power. 

But can everyone else?


	4. Three

Yixing was next to supress his powers after Minseok and Junmyeon who returned to their spots in line. He waited for the Master Sergeant to give him orders and he had been reminded again that he had the power of healing. 

The boy holds out his hand, imagining healing and helping others in need. Yixing feels a sense of calm and opens his eyes, his palm glowing a golden color. A wide smile grows on his face and he’s congratulated by the others.

Three down and six to go.

*********

”We will conclude your training for today,” the Master Sergeant announces to the nine after hours of unlocking their special powers they were destined to have. “After roll call tomorrow, we will begin with your real training. It won’t be easy so be prepared.”

The nine are then dismissed, going back to change into their pale blue uniforms before going to the cafeteria for dinner. 

Sehun looks at the device around his wrist. Everyone else received one—they were told that it activates their powers so the orbs would safely remain in their cases. 

The youngest fiddles with the device as he waits in line. He hadn’t planned to become some ‘supernatural being’ that day. To be honest, no one else did either. Now they were a part of some Special Elite Force to destroy a planet controlled by the Red Force. They were going to be trained to destroy that planet.

Sehun was brought out of his deep thinking when he was nudged in the side by Jongin. He mutters an apology and quickly moves down the line to collect his tray before following the others to their assigned table.

He tried to focus his attention on the bland soup but his mind kept wandering. He could die, he could definitely die. If he continues on with this, he might never make it out alive. Sehun had already lost his appetite and stands from the table.

”Hey, where’re you going?” Minseok says. “You can’t leave, you haven’t eaten yet.”

”I don’t care,” Sehun says and leaves the table, sticking his tray through the window and sneaking out of the cafeteria to his room. 

Sehun scans his hand and the door opens, allowing him to enter. He throws himself on his bed and takes the device off his wrist to examine it. It looked like a watch but it wasn’t one. It was black and the face was sleek, made out of expensive materials to prevent it from cracking or breaking. 

He taps on it to wake it up but nothing happens. They haven’t been taught yet how to use it, just that it activated their powers. Sehun tries to get it to respond to him but nothing happens. He decides to twist it and there was a beeping noise before it flashes green and Sehun is enveloped in that same feeling he had after he accepted the strange voice to receive his power. 

Sehun holds out his hand and a small whirl of wind twirls across his palm. He smiles and transfers it over to his other palm. He brings his hand close to his face and the wind messes up his hair. 

A knock at his door startles Sehun and the wind disappears with the device shutting off as well. He grumbles under his breath and reluctantly gets up to see who it was.

“What do you want?” Sehun asks Baekhyun tiredly.

”Junmyeon wants all of us to meet in his room,” Baekhyun says. “Don’t be late or he’ll get mad.”

The smaller boy dismisses himself and walks down the hallway until he stops at one room, Junmyeon’s, and knocks loudly before he goes inside. 

Sehun goes back to his bed and gets under the covers. He places the ‘watch’ on the night stand and turns the light off.  Burrowed under the blankets and eyes closed, Sehun is ready to sleep and was just drifting off before there was loud knocking at his door once again.

“Go away!” Sehun yells.

”Get out here or so help me!” an angry voice says, belonging to no one but Junmyeon.

”I’m tired!” the youngest yells back.

“If you aren’t in the room in five minutes I’ll have Kyungsoo come over and you don’t want that!” Junmyeon threatens.

”He can’t do anything!” Sehun retaliates. There is no response so it was safe to assume he would be able to get some sleep. But, there was this slight fear present at the mention of Kyungsoo. He almost broke a guy’s arm back in basic when they had to demonstrate a form of self defense. And he always threatens Baekhyun because he’s so hyper and talks way too much.

Sehun sits up quickly and jumps out of bed, almost forgetting the watch as he tumbles out the door of his room but stops in his tracks as he almost collides with Kyungsoo who was right outside the door. 

“Uh, I was just on my way to hyung’s room,” Sehun says. 

The youngest takes off into a sprint to one of the eldest’s rooms where he bangs his hand on the door to let him in. Kyungsoo didn’t even chase after him and took his time walking down the hallway.

The door opens and Sehun flings himself into the room. Seven of them were already there and stop conversing once the youngest enters in a frenzy. They go back to talking to each other once Kyungsoo enters until Junmyeon hushes them so he can start the so called ‘meeting’.

“Guys, today has been utterly confusing and I  _still_ don’t really undertsand what is going on but we can’t not go through with this. I mean we already kinda sold our souls to these ‘powers’.”

”Wow, great pep talk, hyung,” Jongdae says. 

“As I was  _saying,_ ” Junmyeon speaks again after being cut off, ignoring Jongdae. “I don’t know what could happen to us but this is something no one has ever done before. We can make a name for ourselves. People will look up to us! We can know for a fact that what we are doing is right and we’re protecting the Azure citizens.”

”We’re gonna die,” Sehun mutters.

”We are not going to die,” Junmyeon reassures him, but also directs it to the eight others in the room. “We have these crazy powers! Of course we can’t die!”

”The Red Force is going to attack us one day. Could be tomorrow for all we know and we haven’t even been trained yet,” Sehun says with no emotion in his voice.

”Enough of the negative talk, Sehun,” Kyungsoo hits the back of his head. 

“True, but that means we have to work harder than we did before,” Junmyeon responds.

The rest of the meeting ends when the announcement goes off, telling everyone that recreational time was over and to head back to their rooms. Everyone bids their goodnights before leaving Junmyeon’s room to head to theirs. 

Sehun crawls back into his bed and tosses his watch somewhere in the darkness of his room.

This all upset him and he felt out of place from the others who were all excited about being special. He just didn’t see the point.


	5. Four

The first day of training had just started yet it was so physically exhausting that the nine could barely hold up. 

Baekhyun was sprawled across the floor, face down. Yixing looked as if he was about to pass out, and Chanyeol was crouching in a corner, face pale and currently trying not to empty his stomach on the floor. 

They were yelled at to get up which they reluctantly did so and joined the others. They were then divided off into two—one having to wait because of the odd number—and were supposed to spar against each other throughout the training room.

Sehun and Minseok were paired together and were near one corner. They stood opposite of each other and once the signal was given, were immediately at each others throats, as well as the others.

They were told to fight against each other as if was a real battle. If someone got hurt, they got hurt. If someone died, well, they died. The only rule was to not use their powers.

Minseok was the first to land a proper blow and kicks Sehun’s shin. Sehun backs up and ducks as the older threw a punch his way but strikes Minseok’s face who then cries out in pain. 

The youngest immediately stops (even though they were told not to no matter what) and rushes over to check on Minseok who was clutching his face. “I think you broke my nose!” 

Minseok pulls his hand away to see blood and almost passes out right there. Sehun appologizes over and over while the smaller boy frets over his apparently broken nose. He tries to stop the bleeding but it was no use and his face was already losing color.

The Master Sergeant sighs heavily and escorts Minseok out the door to get looked at at the Azure Stations hospital—Jongdae going with in case something happened to him on the way.

Sehun is paired up with Chanyeol and once the signal to start is given again, go back to lashing out at each other.

*********

After lunch, they were training in a different room from before to make their powers stronger yet Minseok wasn’t there because he wasn’t allowed to train for the rest of the day due to his injury.

Standing in a circle, some with arms stretched out in front, recalled an image and feeling in their minds as they tried to awaken their power without having to use the device around their wrists.

But, it had gone terribly wrong though. 

Chanyeol’s hair was sticking up in all directions, looking as if he stuck a metal object in an outlet. It was Jongdae to blame for because he had stood too close. 

Junmyeon looked like a drowned rat, his own power going against him as he stood drenched, a puddle forming at his feet.

Yixing’s hair was singed from Chanyeol’s flames that went out of control, making it look burnt and strands started to fall out.

Sehun had knocked Baekhyun away with a sharp gust of wind who had almost blinded them with the bright light he radiated. 

And Kyungsoo accidentally created a crater in the training floor (the new room was covered in dirt and boulders) which Jongin had fallen through right before he tried to teleport away when he saw the ground cracking below him.

It was a complete mess, neither of the eight that were present knew if they’d have control over their powers. They presumed it would take years, maybe never. But, they only had a few months left before the expected attack from the Red Force.

The Red Force was a few light years away but at the pace the Azure Station and their enemy was going, they’d catch up within six months. If they were lucky that is.

Dinner time came quicker than expected and half of them fretted over their appearance and tried to look as acceptable as possible before leaving.

People from their old platoon kept asking questions like, “Where have you been the past two days?” or “Are you guys in trouble?” But due to their current position being classified, had to make up lies. Some bought them, some didn’t.

Their classified position would be out once they went into battle, that was for certain.

They were the life or death for the citizens. But to be accepted was all they asked for.


	6. Five

At the end of the work day, the nine are all in Junmyeon’s room once again. They made sure Sehun didn’t run off who was currently sitting in the corner against his will.

Jongdae was giving Sehun the silent treatment for hurting Minseok but the oldest keeps telling him that it was fine. His nose was bandaged up and it had stopped bleeding but it still hurt.

Yixing offers to try and help for he had the power of healing although Yixing wasn’t sure how long he could hold out nor how much he could heal Minseok. 

He places his hand in front of Minseok’s face and closes his eyes. Thinking about the task at hand, Yixing was able to conjure up the golden light that was the source of healing. He focuses all his attention on the injury. Moments later, Minseok gasps in surprise.

”It doesn’t hurt anymore,” the oldest says, feeling his nose. The swelling and pain had disappeared, thanks to the younger but it wasn’t fully healed.

Yixing smiles but tumbles backwards. Using his power exhausts him—as well as the other eight—but his has more of an effect on him. Waving off the concern his friends show, he slowly crawls back to his spot on the floor where he leans back against Junmyeon’s bed.

Junmyeon takes his time talking to them again about how ‘crazy it is to have these powers’ until Baekhyun starts complaining, making the older stop. 

Sehun was bored and played with the little gust of wind in the palm of his hand. Chanyeol decided it would be fun to see what he could do with his fire and conjured up his power, palm lit with redish-orange flames that didn’t burn his hand but was still relatively warm. 

“Hey, Sehun look,” Chanyeol tosses the fire back and forth between the palms of his hands but Sehun was unimpressed. He was quick to extinguish Chanyeol’s flames with a sharp gust of wind which left the older disappointed.

Sehun decided that annoying his older brothers would cure his boredom and did just that. His first victim was Jongin who sat to his left but he just teleported away to the other side of the room, out of the reach of his antics.

The youngest pouted but quickly moved onto his next victim, Baekhyun. “Hey, Baek,” Sehun whispers to get his attention.

Baekhyun turns around and Sehun blasts the wind right in his face. The other’s hair was pinned back from the force and to get his revenge, builds up light in his palm to shine in Sehun’s face to momentarily blind him.

”Stop messing around like a bunch of kids!” Junmyeon scolds the two.

Sehun was left seeing spots in his vision and rubs his eyes to try and make them go away but they wouldn’t. 

“Sehun started it!” Baekhyun puts the blame on the youngest.

“Well Baekhyun blinded me!” Sehun retaliates, still rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the spots.

Junmyeon scolds them further until they’re both left defeated. Sehun brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs, letting his head rest on top of his knees. He closes his eyes and mutes out the voices around him, trying to sleep since there was nothing else for him to do but sit there, bored out of his mind.

Sehun begins to drift off and allows sleep to take him, immediately being enveloped into a dream. It was dark but there was a strange red light. It was blurry and confusing, Sehun not knowing where it was coming from. His vision clears and he soon finds out the ‘red light’ wasn’t actually a light but his own blood. Possibly someone elses.

He touches the blood and it was still warm. Lifting his head to look at his surroundings, Sehun finds himself on a battle ground. On a planet he’s only seen in text books. The planet the Red Force took over fifty years ago.

Around him are his brothers, beaten and bloody. He counts, but one was missing. Yixing. Looking back to the barren and dusty ground, he finds out the puddle of blood isn’t his but most likely belongs to the older who wasn’t to be found. The red liquid disperses into tiny droplets in the direction away from them. 

Sehun follows the trail of blood which goes on for meters until it suddenly stops. The youngest looks around again. Junmyeon was on his knees, crying out Yixing’s name. Something was clenched in his hand—the device that had originally been around Yixing’s wrist. 

Sehun puts two and two together until realizing a war had just ended and the Red Force had taken his older brother.


	7. Six

Sehun is shaken awake when he comes to. 

“The announcement went off, it’s time to go back to our rooms,” Yixing says. 

Sehun doesn’t register what the older had said and remains sat on the floor, eyes wide and slightly shaking.

”Are you okay?” Yixing asks, concern showing on his face.

The others who were just leaving stop to look at Sehun, worry also forming in their minds, becoming present on their faces as well.

”Y-you were taken by the Red Force,” Sehun’s eyes begin to water. “They took you, Hyung.”

Seeing Sehun crying was not normal. He was usually never expressive with his emotions. Not really showing if he was happy or sad so seeing him crying was a huge shock.

”It was just a dream,” Yixing reassures him. “That will never happen, I’m right here.”

”No, they  _will_ take you. We’re going to go  to war with them and they take you. You’re gone, Hyung!” Sehun raises his voice, tears falling down his face.

Yixing looks at Junmyeon who just shrugs but tries to also reassure the younger. “Let’s get you back to your room, I assume you’re tired.”

”How can I sleep when I saw this-this vision!” Sehun stands up, swatting Jongin’s hand away who tried to drag him out the door. They were all going to get in trouble if they weren’t in their rooms in two minutes.

But none of his older brothers believed him. Sehun gives them a look of disappointment and sadness before shoving past Jongin and Yixing and leaving Junmyeon’s room.

Yixing will be in the hands of the Red Force but no one had listened. And he did get where they were coming from. It was a dream. But it had felt so  _real._ Too real to just be something he had drempt up. A vision was the only explanation for what Sehun had seen. 

The youngest storms through the lit hallway, trying to wipe his tears as the others call his name—but he doesn’t turn around nor respond. 

Sehun gets to his door and places a hand on the machine. It flashes red and and in large text ‘LATE’ was displayed on the pannel. The youngest just wanted to scream in frustration at this point as he walks away to the boarding office where he would get written up and receive punishment for not going to bed on time.

It wasn’t just him there when the door slides open. His friends also hadn’t made it to their rooms on time and stood in front of a machine to scan their hand, signifying that they were late.

”Sehun,” Chanyeol says, reaching out to touch the youngers arm but he just retracts it and backs away from the other.

Sehun ignores their worried looks and dismisses any conversation. They begin to get the hint that he wasn’t going to respond and leave him be, only bidding goodnight as they pass. 

The youngest was the only one left in the room and he places his hand on the machine which displays the time he had tried to get into his room and the punishment he would have to fulfill the next day. A slip of paper prints out and he takes it. Sehun will have three minutes to get back into his room or he will be locked out again and have to return to the boarding office.

Stuffing the paper in his pocket, Sehun slowly walks to his room, taking his time. He didn’t care at this point. The past few days had caused him so much confusion and seeing what will most likey happen soon didn’t help.

Sehun gets to his room and scans his hand, the machine blinking green with a reminder to go back to the boarding office in the morning to wait for his punishment. The doors open and he slips inside, ready to just go to sleep.

But he couldn’t sleep that night. Lying awake and staring up at the ceiling was what Sehun had did for hours. He was tired but couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried.


	8. Seven

“Sehun, can you please talk to us?” 

Sehun continues to give the other eight the silent treatment.

”Look, I know you’re mad at us for not believing you but it was a  _dream._ No one just randomly has a  _vision._ Okay?”

”I’m sorry for trying to tell you what’s going to happen. But like usual, none of you ever believe what I say.”

Sehun slams his spoon onto his tray then stands up from the table. He takes his tray and puts it through the small window to be cleaned before going back to his room. Sehun was planning on not going to work today. With the eight there, he couldn’t be around them. Not after what happened.

He could hear his name being called but ignored them. Sehun had to finish his punishment for the day so before going back to bed, he went to the boarding office to clock in. 

His punishment was to help the people in the cafeteria clean up after the whole Station. Sehun grumbles as he makes his way back to the place he had just left and goes to the back into the kitchen, scanning the barcode on the paper to let him in. 

The head chef gives him a questioning look. Sehun shows him the paper and he nods, pointing to the people dressed in white as they wash trays and utensils. They motion for Sehun to put on a similar white uniform and put him to work, not going to let him leave until everything was cleaned and dried.

But just his luck, Sehun wasn’t the only one assigned to dish duty. Jongin and Chanyeol were also forced to help and finish their punishment. 

Sehun paid no mind to them and did what he was told. He did feel bad though. He was giving his friends the silent treatment but their reactions had hurt. It hurt knowing your best friends, your older brothers, didn’t trust you.

But Sehun felt that he was being petty. The youngest gave up on not speaking and allowed them to talk to him when they tried.

Chanyeol and Jongin were happy that Sehun was willing to talk to them again. They joked around until Sehun took the water hose and pointed it at Jongin, threatening him that he would press the button and the older laughed loudly as he hid behind Chanyeol to shield him.

Before they knew it, everything had been cleaned and pushed into a large machine to dry. As they finished stacking the trays, cups, and bowls and tossed the last bit of silverware into their respective bins, they were allowed to leave. 

Shrugging off the white uniform and tossing it onto the hamper that had piled with other dirty uniforms, the three quickly ran out to go to work, not wanting to be late for the second time in less than nine hours.

The others were fairly shocked when they saw Sehun talking to the two with him. Jongdae came over and apologized for being mad at him over the Minseok issue on their second day and about the more recent one as well. Everyone else apologized and Sehun forgave them. The nine acted just like normal and it lifted the tense and uncomfortable air.

As per usual, they were taken to the special training room. Everyone was able to control their powers with more ease. As they gained more control, their powers also began to increase in strength.

But it wasn’t going too well for Sehun.

His head had started to hurt and he felt dizzy. The Master Sergeant pushed him even more and Sehun’s condition was getting worse. He felt sluggish and tired and just wanted to take a nap.

Sehun stumbled as he took a step forward. Jongdae reached out to grab his arm and steady him. 

“You okay?” the older asks but Sehun shakes his head no.

Jongdae tried leading Sehun away so he could sit down and rest but it was getting harder for him to walk. His mind was fuzzy and kept spinning, making him want to throw up. 

“Sehun, are you listening?” Jongdae waves his hand in front of his face. Sehun didn’t even know he was trying to get his attention.

His face was pale and drained of any color. Sehun’s eyes were also dull, adding to the concern of the older.

”Sorry, don’t feel so good-,” Sehun mumbles just as his vision blurs and fades into black, drawing him into unconsciousness as he crumbles to the floor, unmoving.


	9. Eight

Sehun was brought back to that ‘dream’ again but the only thing different was that Yixing was there and unharmed. It still felt so real that he questioned himself if it was actually real this time.

Sehun looks around and is alarmed when he sees three figures in front of them, just meters away. They were speaking an unknown language to them which was quite confusing.

He sees that Yixing was standing protectively in front of him and his seven other brothers as he yells at the three. “Who are you?!”

A short male speaks but not in a recognizable language. He sneers when he realizes only himself and the two with him could understand what he was saying until he presses a button on the side of his neck.

”Zhang Yixing, our brother who was stolen from us twenty one years ago,” he says but in a language the nine could finally understand. “We have finally sought out your whereabouts and are here to take you back.”

”What do you mean by that?!” Yixing says, voice shaking.

”Our dear brother. You were taken from us by your now late parents and brought up to be a filthy Azurean,” the short male’s voice was laced with venom. “You are our brother, Yixing. You were born here just like us in the Red Force. Right on this very planet. We need you to come back to us. We have missed you.”

”Bullshit!” Yixing yells, startling the eight as they have never heard him swear before since he’s never been that angry until now. “I’m not one of you nor will I ever be!”

The short male turns to someone to his right who steps forward and pulls out a weapon they have never seen before. It was most likely only made by the Red Force.

”If you do not cooperate, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger on every single one of you but Yixing,” he says lowly. “So what will it be? Death for your ‘friends’ or will you comply and come with us?”

Yixing doesn’t hesitate to answer, “Kill me, not them.”

The man smirks and points the gun-like weapon at Sehun’s direction, “Wrong answer.” 

There was a loud bang and Sehun’s vision goes dark.

*********

Sehun bolts up in bed screaming, heart racing and breathing heavily. He begins to shake and doesn’t register the voice trying to make him respond.

He was going to die. Sehun himself was going to die if Yixing chooses that option. But in the first dream, he was still alive but the other was gone. So which one is true? 

”Sehun!” 

The youngest snaps out of it and his screaming stops. His eyes begin to focus and notes that he’s in the Station’s hospital. 

“Why,” Sehun begins, voice almost inaudible. “Why am I here?”

”You fell unconscious,” A voice to his left says. “Jesus christ, Sehun, what’s with you lately? You’re scaring all of us.”

Sehun turns to see an overly worried Junmyeon who looks tired and stressed, hair a mess from pulling at it in worry.

”I’m gonna die, Hyung,” Sehun says weakly. “They’re going to kill me.”

”Who’s  _they_?” Junmyeon takes a seat on a chair next to the bed that Sehun was lying in, an IV stuck in the back of his hand.

”The Red Force. They’re going to kill me. I think they’re going to kill you too along with everyone else and take Yixing,” he whispers.

Junmyeon looks at him with a slight blank expression. Sehun knew that he didn’t believe him once again and his heart dropped.

”Never mind, you aren’t going to believe me anyways,” Sehun mutters and turns away from the older.

”When was the first time you saw these visions?” Junmyeon says softly.

Sehun turns his head to look at Junmyeon with a shocked face. Did he finally believe him?

”Just last night when I feel asleep in your room,” the younger says. “And the second one was just now, or whenever I passed out. How long was I out for?”

Junmyeon hums, trying to process the information before responding, ”A few hours now. Lunch already passed.”

Sehun slowly nods. “What are we going to do? I-I don’t know what this all means, Hyung. Why was  _I_ chosen to see these horrible things?”

”I don’t really have the answer to that but we can inform the Master Sergeant. I doubt he’ll listen though,” Junmyeon sighs heavily. “All we can really do is watch out and try to prevent it, okay?”

The younger nods again slowly. His eyelids felt heavy and he just wanted to go back to sleep. Junmyeon sees this and stands up. He ruffles his hair and tells him to get some rest and that he’d let the others know that he was okay, mentioning he’d be back later to check on Sehun.

Sehun closes his eyes after Junmyeon leaves and listens to the steady beeping on the monitor. He tries to will his mind to not give him one of those dreams again. Sehun didn’t want to see what other horrors awaited.


	10. Nine

“Sehunnie! Are you okay?” Baekhyun yells as he launches himself at the younger when he sees him for the first time since the accident. He’d just gotten off of work and Junmyeon told him to stay behind and retrieve Sehun while the rest went to his room.

”I’m okay,” Sehun reassures Baekhyun and he lightly puts his arms around the shorter male who was latched onto him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t let go when Sehun tries to pry his hands off of him after too much time hugging so he was stuck with Baekhyun clinging to him as they made their way to Junmyeon’s room for the nightly meeting.

“Did you eat at all? You missed lunch and dinner so I don’t know if they fed you or not.” Baekhyun mumbles into Sehun’s training uniform as he walk awkwardly down the hallway. He hadn’t had the chance to change in the regular blue one’s everyone must wear outside of work and when they aren’t sleeping.

”No,” the youngest says. “They tried but I refused.”

”Why?” The older buries his face in the uniform. “You need food so let’s sneak into the cafeteria to get you something to eat. Everyone else would want you to eat something if they heard you didn’t, me included. You’ll faint again if you don’t.”

Sehun sighs, “I’m not hungry, really. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re gonna get sick,” Baekhyun whines.

”Oh well,” Sehun shrugs.

They finally reach Junmyeon’s room and Sehun knocks on the door. It opens a moment later and Sehun tugs Baekhyun in along with him. 

Baekhyun had remained at Sehun’s side to make sure he was okay. The others kept an eye on their youngest just in case something were to happen again. Sehun hated all the cautions eyes on him. He didn’t like the attention.

There was a new topic tonight instead of the usual ‘power talk’ Junmyeon always gave. The new topic was about Sehun’s dreams, the visions he’s been seeing.

“Sehun, can you explain in detail what you saw last night?” Junmyeon asks, causing the others to lean towards the youngest.

”Well it’s really confusing, honestly,” Sehun starts. “We were on the planet the Red Force took over fifty years ago. The one we learned about in school?”

They nod, remembering that red, dusty planet they’ve seen hundreds of times in textbooks.

”There was blood and you all, including me, I think, looked so beaten. Yixing wasn’t there. I think the Red Force took you,” Sehun directs it at the older. “And the only thing left behind was your watch, bracelet, or whatever it is.” 

“Is that it?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah, but the second dream was worse. It took place before the first. There were these three people who spoke this weird language none of us could understand.” Sehun explained. “But one of them had this device and somehow their language was translated into ours?”

”Is that possible?” Chanyeol looks at the others.

”I mean they’re technology advanced like us so I think so,” Minseok confirms.

”Anyways, they said that Yixing was one of them. They said he was born on that planet, being originally from the Red Force,” Sehun says.

Jongdae laughs, “Yeah right. Yixing, literally one of the nicest people in the Station, probably even the Universe, being born to those assholes.”

Minseok shoves his elbow into Jongdae’s side, causing him to yell out in pain. “I thought we talked about this, Dae. Accept that he’s telling the truth or be quiet.”

The youngest felt hurt. Once again, there was someone who didn’t believe him.

”Continue,” Junmyeon tells him.

”Where was I...” Sehun mutters to himself before remembering where he left off. “Um, they also said Yixing was taken twenty one years ago and brought here to us, to the Azure Station.”

”I’m twenty six right now so I was ‘taken’ when I was five?” Yixing says. “I mean I can’t really remember anything in all honesty. But what’s really weird is that I can’t remember my parents. I know we are all separated at the age of five but I would at least know the whereabouts of my parents.”

Sehun didn’t want to say this but he was told by Junmyeon to tell them everything and leave nothing out. “Yixing... they-they told you your parents are dead.”

The air stills at the news.

“Did they kill them? My parents?” Yixing asks, voice full of pain.

”I don’t know, they didn’t say,” Sehun replies quietly.

There was silence until Yixing told him to keep telling the story.

“They told you to come with them or else they’d kill us. You said for them to kill you instead and one of them pointed their gun at me and pulled the trigger. I  _died._ ” Sehun says shakily.

Baekhyun was crying on Sehun’s shirt as he clung to him while he wept, “Don’t die, Sehunnie!”

Sehun couldn’t reassure him that he wasn’t going to die. There was no way they’d know for sure what would or wouldn’t happen. Only hoping for it to never occur was all they could do.


	11. Ten

Baekhyun insisted on staying with Sehun that night. It was difficult to pull it off but there was a trick they knew from hearing about it in a conversation from another table during dinner a few months ago.

After the meeting, Sehun waited by his door for Baekhyun who was supposed to scan his hand for his room to prove that he was ‘going to bed’ for the night. But due to motion detectors, he had thrown a blanket, which he stole from Junmyeon, into his room so that the detectors would pick up on the movement and ‘think’ it was him, but it wasn’t.

Baekhyun hurries to Sehun’s room once his door closes with a beep and now wonders how they’re going to pull this off. 

“Did it work?” Sehun asks once he sees Baekhyun jogging down the hallway.

”Yeah, but I’m not sure about now. It’s gonna detect both of us,” Baekhyun responds once he stops at Sehun’s room. “Maybe if we run or...”

”The door will lock any minute now, you better think of something since it was  _your_ idea,” the younger tells him

”I know I know,” Baekhyun says. 

Sehun gives him no time to think as he places his hand on the monitor, the screen lighting up green.

”Wait!” The older yells as Sehun steps towards his room. Baekhyun latches onto him and is dragged in, the door closing behind them. “Hold on, that worked?”

“You’re sleeping on the floor,” Sehun says as he climbs into bed.

”But-,” Baekhyun begins.

”There’s an extra blanket in my closet,” The younger tells him then rolls to his side and covers his head with the comforter.

Baekhyun sadly walks to the closet and pulls out the blanket, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. “Can I have a pillow?”

A pillow is thrown at Baekhyun’s head and he whines as the tries to make a place to sleep. The older turns the light off and settles on the floor. He looks up at the plain ceiling and after a few minutes of silence, wishes the other a good night before falling asleep.

*********

Another dream takes over Sehun’s mind soon after he had fallen asleep. He notes that it was the same setting as the others and just like the last dream, Yixing was still there. Those three people were also present as well.

But the one with the gun wasn’t pointing it at him this time but pointing it at Kyungsoo. 

“Wrong answer,” they say and pull the trigger, causing the weapon to emit a loud bang before Kyungsoo crumples to the ground.

Junmyeon screams and runs to the younger, picking him up to cradle the now dead boy in his arms.

“Now will you cooperate?” the enemy asks, twirling the gun around on his finger.

Yixing was crying and tried to wipe away the tears that fell down his cheeks. “I said to kill me!” he screams. “Please kill me, not them!”

The taller one sighs heavily. “You really are stupid aren’t you?” 

He points the gun at Chanyeol this time and pulls the trigger, the boy ending up just like Kyungsoo.

Sehun stares in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him while Baekhyun runs to Chanyeol and shakes him, “Wake up! Goddamnit, wake up!”

”You’re pathetic,” the tall one says. “Letting your friends die so easily? What  _friend_ does that?”

”Stop!” Yixing yells, close to hyperventilating. “Leave them alone!”

”We will once you come with us!” the shorter one yells back.

”Fine! I’ll go with you! Please stop hurting my friends!” Yixing had finally given in and slowly starts walking towards them.

”Zi Tao! Yifan! Our brother is coming home!” the short one says triumphantly.

The one with the weapon grins. “Not without another life. Zi Tao, will you do the honors?”

”Gladly,” The one named Zi Tao says and takes the gun and points it at Baekhyun, pulling the trigger one last time.

*********

Sehun was screaming his head off. Baekhyun bolts up from his makeshift bed on the floor and runs to Sehun’s side. He was still sleeping and Baekhyun tried shaking him awake.

”Sehun! It’s just a dream!” Baekhyun tries to wake the younger. 

“Please! Stop!” Sehun screams and thrashes around. “Don’t kill them!”

”Wake up!” Baekhyun shakes him.

Sehun’s eyes open, fear ever so present in them. He sees Baekhyun who was on the verge of tears and he was also about to cry as well. Baekhyun was there. He was alive.

It was just a dream. Another dream.


	12. Eleven

Sehun couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. If he did, he’d get those horrible visions, one’s where his best friends, his brothers, die right before his eyes.

Baekhyun slept soundly beside him. He told Sehun he’d stay up and would be there if needed but Baekhyun quickly fell asleep, going against his words. 

The younger lie still, looking up at the ceiling with heavy eyelids he would not succumb to close. Sehun lifts his arm to look at the watch on his wrist. It glowed a faint green when he touched it.

Sehun then has an idea. He decides that recording these visions might let him find an answer. With determination, he hops out of bed and goes to the desk on the other side of the room where a tablet and light occupied its surface. 

The boy sits down on the chair and taps the tablet, the screen emmiting a low light as it turns on. He begins to type away, writing about everything he witnessed and felt onto the device.

It was still very confusing. Nothing really matched up as each one was different. But those three people where the source of the problem. Are they even real people? Are they planting these horrible visions inside his head while he slept? Why was no one else getting them? Why was he chosen to take all this pain?

There was a Zi Tao and Yifan, that’s all he knows. He doesn’t know the name of the other, the shorter of the three. Sehun decides to visit the library after breakfast to see if he could find any information about them. To see if there was a way to stop this confusion.

Sehun was tired. His eyelids were heavy as he finished typing up the last of his most current dream. He wanted nothing more then to go back to bed, but sleep would just bring another nightmare. It would bring more death and sadness.

Fighting every urge he had to go back to bed, Sehun stayed awake until the morning bell rang. Baekhyun woke with much reluctance and noticing Sehun wasn’t next to him, looks up to find his missing friend turning off the Station-given tablet as he sat at the desk.

“Did you sleep?” Baekhyun asks.

Sehun shakes his head no. Baekhyun frowns at the younger’s response but there was nothing he could do. 

“I’m going to the library after breakfast. I want to see if I can find any information that can help me put these dreams together,” Sehun tells the older.

”You’ll miss training,” Baekhyun says as he gets out of bed.

”Training is the least of my concern at this moment,” Sehun replies. “I’ll go tomorrow.”

Baekhyun wanted to imput his opinion but Sehun wasn’t one to change his mind. He leaves Sehun’s room to his own to get ready for the day, leaving the younger by himself.  

*********

Sehun sneaks off to the library to gain the information he seeks. To his luck, there was no one to tell him to leave and go back work. The boy goes to the table furthest to the back and sits down then taps on the screen. The screen displays a hand and Sehun places his own over it. It scans and all his information pops up.

The male clicks out of his information and taps on the database search. The first thing his looked up was ‘Red Force’. A few articles pop up, all containing things he had already learned about in school.

He then types in the name Zi Tao and the screen displays ‘ACCESS DENIED’ in bold letters. He types in the name of the other and to his surprise a picture and name of the very person is on the display with information such as date and place of birth, affiliation, and more. 

“Wu Yifan,” Sehun says as he reads the profile. “Born on the Red Planet... Belongs to a special organization of the Red Force... Leader of a platoon consisting of Huang Zi Tao and Lu Han.”

Sehun types in Lu Han’s name but his profile is also locked, just like Zi Tao’s. He tries to find out what special organization they were in as he read along. This organization was something like the Elite Force Sehun and the others were a part of except instead of nine people, it consisted of just three.

”They’re that strong? With just three of them?” Sehun asks in disbelief. 

He scrolls down the screen for more information. He leader was also the son of the emperor of the Red Force. He was his second in command. His heir. 

“No wonder why,” the boy says. “A heir. And one of the Red Force nonetheless.”

Sehun looks up the name of the organization. It really was just like the Elite Force. Those three were specially picked out of the whole army. He tried getting more information but the rest was locked. He’d have no more access.

The boy decides to give it a rest for now. He logs out and leaves the deserted library but contemplates going back to his room or going to work for the day. If he skips entirely, Junmyeon and the Master Sergeant would kill him.

With much reluctance, Sehun makes his way to the lift where he desends several meters before stopping and passing through the large metal doors. The boy quickly changes into his uniform and sneaks into the special training room where he knew the others would be.

”You finally decided to show up, Oh,” the Master Sergeants’ voice was beyond happy.

”Sorry, Sir!” Sehun stands with his feet pressed together and his right hand brought up to the edge of his brow in salute.

”Would you mind explaining what you where doing? Where you were at?” the large man asks. “You’ve been slacking off lately. Don’t want to let your platoon down, do you? Risk the future of the Azure Station and it’s citizens?”

”No, Sir!” Sehun exclaims. “And I mustn’t tell you, Sir. I’m afraid it is something that must be classified.”

”Classified? You are mearly a soldier, there isn’t anything  _classified_ you should be keeping from your _superior_ ,” the Master Sergeant was just a foot away from the shorter boy who wouldn’t dare to look at him.

”I will tell you once I’m sure the information is correct,” Sehun keeps his gaze from looking at the man’s face. “I apologize, Sir.”

The Master Sergeant was silent as well as the room. No one dared to make any noise in fear they’d set the man off. 

“You will not go to dinner tonight,” the man breaks the silence. Until I tell you to stop, you will be working harder than all eight of your teammates combined. I expect major improvements, or else.”

”Yes, Sir!”


	13. Twelve

“Sehun!” Baekhyun calls the youngest over after he was done being lectured by the Master Sergeant.

Sehun runs over to the older where he was with a few of the others. “What did you find? I swear to god if they’re real people-.”

“They’re real,” Sehun says and sits on the floor to stretch.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise. “Who’s real?” Jongin asks, coming closer after overhearing.

“The people from my dreams,” Sehun explains. “I couldn’t view the profile of two of them but I could with the other, their leader. He’s even the  _heir._ ”

“Just our luck,” Jongin sighs. “What else did you find?”

“They’re also in some sort of Elite Force like us. But instead of numerous people like what we have, it’s just three of them,” the youngest says. 

“Impossible,” Baekhyun speaks up. “That’s impossible!”

“But it is, I don’t know how though-,” Sehun stops talking after he finally realized something.

“They’re the missing three!” Sehun stands up quickly. “Remember what the Master Sergeant said the first day? That there were twelve people prophesied to hold the powers that  _we_ have? And how there’s only nine of us which means the other three are somewhere else.  _Those three?_ ”

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol says, apparently having to have heard what Sehun had just said. “It does make sense now that I think about it.”

“Back to work! Stop talking and do something!” the Master Sergeant hollers at the four boys slacking off.

”Yes, Sir!” the four yell back and move to do something productive which was sparing against each other.

”How do you think they’re putting those dreams inside your head?” Chanyeol asks as he ducks, avoiding Sehun’s fist.

”Who knows,” Sehun swings again, “It’s the Red Force after all.”

They all agree on his statement. “Maybe you can go to the Station’s hospital for a night and get hooked up to those machines. They’re for people who have problems sleeping,” Baekhyun suggests as he kicks Jongin’s foot out from under him, causing the younger to fall on the floor.

”Baekhyun’s right for once,” Jongin stands up and dusts himself off but he just receives another kick from the other and lands back on the floor. Baekhyun wasn’t too happy about the comment.

Sehun decides to give it a try and make an appointment. He won’t really be able to find the source of the problem but maybe, maybe the Azure Station is advanced enough.

The youngest is forced to stay later after work. The others say goodbye and Junmyeon tells him to come to his room after if he has enough time. Sehun was left with the Master Sergeant who watches his every move as he finishes his training for the day. He was allowed to leave after the man decided he trained long enough and Sehun gladly returns to the locker room to change and makes his way to the lift. 

Getting to Junmyeon’s room quickly, Sehun knocks on the door and is let in. “We have fifteen minutes before we have to go back to our own rooms,” Jongdae tells him as he was sure Sehun wasn’t aware of the time yet.

Sehun sits on the floor and Baekhyun nudges him. “Tell everyone what you found out today.”

The others turn their heads to Sehun at what Baekhyun had said. The youngest hates that all the attention has been on him lately but there’s nothing he can do about it.

”I went to the library after breakfast,” Sehun starts. “I searched up those three people and they’re _real_. They are actual people, not just my imagination. They’re the missing three from the Master Sergeants story. They too have powers just like the rest of us, but I’m not sure what theirs is.”

The rest were shocked after they heard the news. “Do you know how they’re dojng it? Making you see those visions?” Kyungsoo asks but Sehun shakes his head, not knowing the answer.

The meeting comes to an end, everyone more on edge than ever. It was worse than before, the feeling in the air thick and suffocating. Foreshadowing evil intent. An evil end.


	14. Thirteen

**Three Months Later**

To Sehun’s and the other’s surprise, the visons had suddenly stopped, no one knowing what for or why. Training became harder day after day and their powers became stronger—but there was still room for improvement. They weren’t at their strongest yet but with some time, they’d reach their goal.

It was the middle of the night, the Azure Citizens sleeping peacefully in their beds while those in the night watch group, stood guard at their positions, protecting the citizens and the Station from any danger that could occur. 

Just then, the Station’s alarm goes off with a shrill. The alarms blink red as they create a strident noise, waking the Citizens up from their slumber. 

_“CODE 60. THE RED FORCE IS ABOUT TO ATTACK! PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND GO TO THE DESIGNATED AREAS FOR SAFETY. THE AZURE ARMY—PLEASE GET READY FOR WAR.”_

Sehun jumps out of bed and runs out of his room. He bumps into Jongin on the way who looked scared out of his mind. The two run to the lift where they meet the others and the rest of the soldiers. The lift moves painstakingly slow as it descends before stopping once it reaches the designated level. 

There were officers standing guard in front of the large metal doors. The soldiers run through the open doors, not having enough time for a security check as they swiftly change into their uniforms specially made for attacks and war.

The Master Sergeant pulls the nine aside for a quick talk, telling them exactly what they will be doing to ensure the safety of the Citizens living in the Azure Station.

“Don’t die,” was the last thing he told them as he walked away to tend to his position.

Junmyeon leads the way to the hanger. They would have to split into two groups and take the spacecrafts to the Red Planet where they would attack while the rest of the army fought their ship.

Their leader hops into the pilot’s seat and buckles up while Minseok gets in the other. They were the only two who were certified to fly. The others split up and get into a spacecraft until it was time to take off, following the other pilots out the hanger.

They fly out of the mass of soldies and move towards the planet. It was’t too far away but it would take some time to get there.

Sehun sits in his seat, foot tapping nervously as they get closer to their enemy. Minseok keeps tabs on Junmyeon who was flying ahead and is letting the Master Sergeant know their status through the headset. Jongin looks overly pale as he clenches onto his seatbelt like his life depended on it, knuckles turning white from the pressure. 

Baekhyun was talking loudly to Jongdae, both excited to finally defeat the Red Force once and for all. They were trained almost their whole lives for this moment so they wanted to use their excessive training to it’s fullest.

About an hour later, Junmyeon speaks up through their headsets. “We’ll be landing in five minutes. Be prepared, we don’t know what to expect.”

Back home, the soldiers were still fighting. Both sides lost many lives but no one was backing down. Their help right now will decide who the real victor is. Who lives or not, they will be the onces who decide the fate for the two enemies.

Five minutes goes by faster than they thought and both spacecrafts are descending on the dusty red planet. They land and quickly unbuckle, getting off the craft with caution.

“What do we do now?” Chanyeol asks after they all come together.

“They know where here, no doubt about that, so I guess we’ll wait for them to attack,” Junmyeon shrugs.

“Leader of the year award goes to our Hyung, Kim Junmyeon,” Chanyeol claps. “Let’s all say we’ll die while we’re at it.”

“Well what else can we do,” Junmyeon asks.

“I don’t know, ambush them?” Jongdae pipes up.

“That won’t work, Dae,” Minseok says. “They know we’re here.”

“If they know we’re here, where are they?” Sehun asks.

“Are you looking for us?” A voice says behind them, one that Sehun horrifically recognizes.

The nine turn around and are met with three men with smirks on their faces. The smaller one steps forward and begins, “Do you remember us, Sehun? By the look on your face, it seems you haven’t forgotten us.”

“Sehun, are they-,” Yixing says.

Sehun steps back, shaking his head in denial. This is too real, his visions are coming to life right before his eyes. He stops when there’s a hand on his shoulder. Sehun turns to see Junmyeon next to him but the older is looking ahead.

“Which one of you tortured Sehun with your stupid dreams, huh?!” Junmyeon yells. “He couldn’t sleep and would always fear the shit you put him through!”

The shorter one laughs, “It was me! Isn’t that cool? We could put those visions inside his head, see how he would react, see him fall apart whenever someone died. Truly fascinating I must say.”

“You fucker!” Chanyeol spits, stomping towards them but is pulled back by Yixing.

The short one whispers to the taller one beside him. He grins and pull the gun out, the one Sehun remembers so clearly. He twirls it around on his finger and says, “Sehun, we saw that you did research on us. Did you see who we are. Who I am?”

“Wu Yifan,” Sehun snarls. “Heir of the Red Force.”

“Correct! It’s my pleasure to meet you and your friends in person,” Yifan says. “Now, let’s get to the part I’m sure you are all familiar with. Yixing, our brother, please come with us. You know the consequences if you don’t.”

“Shut up,” Yixing says venomously.

Yifan chuckles. “Luhan? What do you want to do?”

Luhan thinks for a moment before speaking, “I think we should have some fun, you know? Killing them now is too easy. Zi Tao, what do you think?”

“Good idea, Luhan,” Zi Tao grins. 

The three all share a look before turning back to their newcomers. Before they know it, the three charge at them with fists. They weren’t ready to use their powers yet, they wanted to see the nine use theirs first.

Yixing was to be avoided at all costs, they couldn’t hurt their brother so they focused on the other eight. Sehun was knocked to the ground after a strong kick aimed at his legs. He got up and grabbed Zi Tao by the arm and landed a punch to his face, only to end up on the ground again, breath knocked out of him as he lie there, trying to regain his composure.

Kyungsoo helps Sehun up before disappearing in the mass of people. Even though there were three of them on the other side, they were insanely strong—easily injuring the others where they hardly received even a scratch themselves.

Baekhyun was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily as he clutched his side. There was a faint glowing around him, startling his friends who yelled for him to contain his power and not let it out. Jongdae stood in front of the older and blocked an attack, only for Yifan to jump back with a wince but a grin quickly grew on his face. Jongdae looks at his hand to see tiny sparks—his power also escaping.

“Two down, six left to go,” Luhan says. “We’d love to see Yixing’s power but that will have to wait.”

Jongdae helps Baekhyun off the ground and they both look at each other, nodding after realizing they were thinking the same thing. Since they already showed their powers, they might as well use them.

Junmyeon looks back to see the two holding out their hands and his eyes widened. “Stop! Don’t use them yet!” But it was too late. Jongdae’s palm was sparking and it quickly climbed his arm until it took over his body. He was too angry to understand that his power was going out of control and was on a blind rage as he grabs Yifan and shocks the male, sending the other to his knees from the pain. 

"Look! Let's use our powers! We can win for sure!" Jongdae yells with a grin in his face, body still covered in electricity. 

"No, Jongdae! They're trying to make us use them against us!' Minseok yells back, fearful that the three would do worse if all their powers to show.

Baekhyun hid behind Jongdae, trying to calm himself down and let his light dim. The younger was pushed back onto the dusty ground after Yifan had recovered and got up, advancing towards the boy who's sparks were going haywire. 

The youngest of all twelve was watching this all go down. His brothers, his best friends, were in pain. Their main goal was to not protect themselves, but to protect Yixing, the one the Red Force wanted back. Yixing was originally born here, none of his brothers knew that, not even himself, until just a few months ago. His parents died and we was taken by someone in the Azure Station when he was just five years old, later being made to think he was from the Station since he was born and that he was one of them. The Red Planet was trying to take Yixing back to his home planet but he did not want to go. He would lose his brothers and he would lose the life he had built and knew.

Sehun wanted to cry. He was so stressed and confused and just wanted everything to end. The boy was tired of just standing back and watching. Sehun’s brothers were bruised and bloody, too exhausted to fight back anymore while the three enemies hardly had a scratch.

The boy charges forward, ignoring Kyungsoo who yelled at him to stay back, and rushes at Luhan, the dust from the Red Planet swirling around him. Sehun doesn’t care that he let his powers out, he had to protect those he loved. 

Sehun’s winds blast sand in Luhan’s eyes, the shorter crumpling to the ground as he franstically rubs at his eyes to remove the sand.

The fight continues on but the group of eight were at their wits end. Chanyeol couldn’t move and sat on the ground with his head bleeding, Yixing trying to care for his wound. Baekhyun and Jongdae could hardly stand and their powers had drained so much of their energy. Minseok, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo were still fighting, while Jongin was next to Sehun, too scared to do anything other than be beaten up himself. 

The three enemies regrouped in front of the newcomers. Luhan was whispering to the other two, receiving nods as to what he was telling them. Luhan turn back towards the eight and his eyes land on Yixing.

”What’s he going to do?” Jongin asks Sehun, but the younger didn’t know.

Yixing had managed to stop Chanyeol’s head from bleeding after tearing a part of his uniform off and having the younger hold it to his wound. The boy stands up and looks at the three angrily.

”Yixing, time is running out,” Zi Tao says. “If we have to wait any longer, we may as well kill one of your friends.”

“You’re not laying another finger on my brothers and that’s final!” Yixing yells, outraged that they had the audacity to hurt those he loved.

”Luhan, if you will,” Yifan says to the shorter who nods and places his fingers to his temple then closes his eyes.

The others watch, waiting for something to happen. “Whatever you’re planning, it’s not going to happen-,” Yixing says before he was cut off, by nothing.

Yixing grips at his head, looking as if he was in pain. Chanyeol stands up and places his hand on Yixing’s shoulder, asking if he was okay but he didn’t get a response.

Then, Yixing snaps out of it and drops his hand. His eyes were cloudy and unfocused and he sluggishly moves towards the three, Yifan and Zi Tao looked equally pleased and patted Luhan on the back who still had his eyes closed and with a look of concentration on his face.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol yells and runs after Yixing, grabing onto his arm but the older rips it out of his grip and continue walking forward 

Minseok runs over and tries to stop Yixing too, but the younger pushes the boy away forcefully, causing Minseok to fall to the ground, not letting anyone get in his way.

This couldn’t be happening. Yixing was not himself and it was worrying but also very scary at the same time. Luhan had his eyes closed still and he hadn’t opened them since Yixing started acting weird. Sehun’s eyes widen after realizing something and yells out, “Someone make Luhan stop! He’s the one who’s doing this to Yixing!”

The others turn to him and then back to Yixing, ther gaze drifting over to Luhan and then it clicks. They then realize the boy must have some telekinesis power because Yixing would not do this willingly. 

Yixing was almost in front of the three and as the brothers tried running forward to stop the other from reaching the enemy, Zi Tao grins and snaps his fingers, their vision going dark as they fall unconscious.

__________

 

The eight wake up one by one, pushing themselves up off the dusty ground, nor sure how much time had passed. They take a look around them and look at the crumbled stone that had a thick layer of red dust covering its surface—the scene showing a battle that had ended. 

There was a noticeable thing missing, or rather, a person missing so to say. The battle had gone unfinished and there was a major loss on their hands, that being Yixing who was taken by the Red Force and is now out of their reach.

Forever.


End file.
